You Could Have Been Killed
by CBloom2
Summary: Teenage Jamie in a bit of bother - Joe there to help - Frank not a happy chappy. Kind of different to my other stories. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something that came to me - don't know where from of if it'll be any good. We will see where it leads...**

**Set when Reagans were younger, so Joe is there. I don't really know Joe as a character but he seemed to be the 'go to' guy, especially for Jamie. Anyway, Jamie is in a bit of trouble in this one.**

**Usual disclaimer, I still don't own any of the Reagans because if I did the show would be a bit different.**

**YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!**

Jamie Reagan hated hospitals. He was only 16 and had seen enough of them to last him a lifetime, with one thing and another. He hated the smell, the constant noise, the waiting to find out how a loved one, or a friend is doing.

Tonight though, must rank as one of the worst. One of his best friends was in the process of having a scan on his brain, due to the fact that he had taken his parents car out, without their permission, and had wrapped it round a tree.

"Jamie," a soft, yet insistant voice broke into his thoughts, "Jamie can you tell me what happened?"

Jamie shifted his gaze from the doors that had taken his friend into the concerned eyes of the Police Officer waiting to take his statement. When Jamie wasn't forthcoming the Officer put a gentle hand on his arm, "Have you been checked for injuries?"

The young man looked down at his blood stained hands, then suddenly realised that his head was pounding like a jack hammer.

"Erm, I don't think so," he managed - his attention drawn to the double doors that whooshed open to reveal a rather distraught looking older brother.

"Jamie!" He yelled as he dashed towards his youngest brother, enveloping him in an embrace, until Jamie winced, "You ok? What happened?"

"I'm alright Joe, really," he insisted even though he didn't feel that alright, especially as Joe had come and not his parents. He knew what that meant, he would be in for it when he got home!

Joe, meanwhile had been talking to the Officer who was waiting to take Jamie's statement, "I should get him checked first," he was telling him. Throwing Jamie a sympathetic look, he agreed with Joe,"Bring him down to the station tomorrow and we'll talk to him then. It looks like a simple case of kid taking his dads car - not being able to control it, and here we are. Luckily no innocent bystanders were hurt, but I have a feeling that neither of the boys will do it again."

Joe nodded, "Dad's not best pleased, I have to say..."

As he heard his big brother confirm his worse fears, Jamie suddenly felt the urgent need to vomit. He sprinted to the nearest bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach, groaning as he did so, as his head did actually feel like it might explode.

Shocked by the sudden departure of his brother, Joe followed tentatively. He waited as patiently as he could for the younger boy to come out of the cubicle. It made his heart ache to hear his brother in obvious pain, whether physically or mentally.

He remembered receiving the call from his father, who had informed him of Jamie's accident. Due to the fact that his father was talking in clipped sentences, he was all to aware that the older man was fuming that Jamie had got into a car without permission. Joe had been sure that there was another part to the story, but Jamie had yet to open up about it, and knowing his baby brother as he did, Joe knew that he would keep things close to his chest, which didn't always sit well with his father.

Finally, the cubicle door opened to reveal a rather sweaty, but very pale little brother. Joe offered him some paper towels, as he washed his face. When he had finished, Joe slung an arm around his shoulders, "Come on let's get you seen to, you look awful."

Jamie didn't argue, he felt awful. The adrenaline rush had disappeared, so now everything was beginning to hurt. All he wanted to do was curl up in a corner.

As they exited the bathroom, his friends parents arrived, frantically looking around for anyone, "Jamie!" They yelled as they made a bee line for him, "Oh Jamie are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mrs Smithers. Tommy has been taken for a scan..."

Mrs Smithers paled visibly listening to him, then she dashed off looking for a nurse to talk to. Mr Smithers looked right at Jamie, "What happened Jamie...the truth."

Jamie glanced at Joe, who tightened his hold on him and nodded to him. He at least owed it to Tommy's parents to tell them what happened, "We'd been playing video games, then Tommy started to get a bit bored...restless. He said that you were both out and should we go out in the car. He said that he had driven it before with you and that it was a piece of cake..."

"And you let him?" Mr Smithers demanded.

Jamie swallowed hard, "No sir, not by choice. I know what you and my dad feel about joyriders...but he was adament...I figured that if I went with him and kept him calm he would only drive a short way then he'd get bored with that, but we took a corner a little to fast..."

Jamie began to relive the moment when the car went out of control. He had never been so scared in his whole life - his look of fear mirrored in Tommy's face in the split second before the car hit the tree, "I had to break the window to get Tommy out," he remembered as he looked once again at his tatty hands, "But I got him out...he said he was sorry, then blacked out. I'm really sorry Mr Smithers, I really did try to stop him." Jamie felt tears well in his eyes and roughly brushed them away. Joe caught his hand to stop him, gently brushing them away himself.

Mr Smithers put a solid hand on his shoulder, "I know you did Jamie. You're a good boy...and so is Tommy, just a little reckless at times. I'm sorry you got hurt..." he finished as he started to follow his wife.

"Mr Smithers," Jamie stopped him, "Will you let me know how he is please?"

"Of course I will. Now you go and get looked at, you look awful."

As Mr Smithers left, so did the last bit of strength in Jamie. His legs suddenly turned to jelly and he would've fallen if it hadn't been for the strong presence of his brother, "Come on little brother, let's get you sorted and home."

"I don't think I want to go home," he mumbled sadly.

"Dad's not happy, for sure, but that comes out of the fear that he could've lost you, you have to know that," Joe insisted, trying to alleviate his brothers fears.

"Won't do me much good when he sees me though," Jamie said as he stepped up onto a bed and closed his eyes, trying to block out the world.

Joe sighed as he took a seat and waited.

**What do you think? Any good? Shall I carry on and write the talk/confrontation? This was written straight on the computer which is different for me, I usually like to use the old paper and pen method before typing so please be gentle with me.**

**Til next time?**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, a massive thank you to everyone who have read and reviewed the first chapter, the Blue Bloods reviewers are the best! I hope I can do the rest justice. We will see...**

Chapter 2

Joe glanced across at his little brother riding shotgun. His eyes were closed but the older man knew that he wasn't asleep - he was doing what Jamie did best, block everything out. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders once the doctor had told him that Jamie would be alright. The headache may last for a few more days and the younger man would probably be a little more tired than normal, but other than that, he had been very lucky.

Pride swelled through him as he recalled the way Jamie had maturely explained to his friend's father how he had tried to help his son. Thankfully, before they had left the hospital, Jamie had been informed that Tommy would make a full recovery.

He had also managed a phone call to their mum, reassuring her that Jamie was in one piece and that there was nothing to worry about. He had heard the crack in his mothers voice when she was talking to him. He had also called his father, who had been relieved but Joe had picked up the underlying anger in his fathers voice. Joe had tried to explain what had happened, but Frank wasn't in the mood to listen at that moment in time. The younger man could only hope that his father would have thought things through by the time he got home.

He pulled up outside the family home, noticing Jamie's eyes shoot open scanning the street, his tense frame relaxing when he saw that their father's car wasn't there yet. He jumped out as quick as he could so that he could be by Jamie's side should he need him.

Jamie took a deep breath before climbing out of his brother's vehicle. He straightened up, momentarily caught out by a bout of dizziness, "Whoah there little brother...I got you." He felt Joe's hand on his elbow, but he shook it off, "I'm ok!"

He stomped up the path leaving a confused brother rubbing his hand over his face.

As he opened the front door, a long dark streak hurtled towards him, throwing arms around him. Due to the fact that he still wasn't very steady on his legs, he nearly ended up on the floor, "Erin..."

"What do you think you were doing?" She demanded as she let him go, studying his obvious injuries and wondering what injuries were covered.

Jamie sighed. 'Here we go' he thought.

"Hey kid, sweet ride..." he heard another familiar voice, "Did you think you could get away with stealing the dads car?" Danny smirked as he ruffled Jamie's hair as he walked past. Jamie almost growled at him as the action caused his headache to spike. He grimaced and held his head in his hand. Danny's smile slipped, concern replacing mirth. He tucked a finger under his little brother's chin and lifted his head up, "You sure you're ok bro?"

Jamie batted his hand away, "I'm fine! I wish people would stop asking me!" He stormed into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

Danny and Erin both turned to Joe, "He's tired, in shock, he got a bump to the head, which is causing a massive headache, nothing more thankfully, his hands are a mess because he had to break the window to get Tommy out..."

Erin gasped with the sudden realization of how serious it could've been - Danny looked as shocked as his sister. Joe went on to tell them the story that Jamie had told Tommy's father. By the end of it they were relieved and extrememly proud of their little brother.

"So what did dad have to say?" Danny enquired.

Joe's expression changed, "He sounded angry - relieved but angry. I just hope he doesn't tear him a new one, he was trying to do the right thing!"

Presently, the front door opened once more to reveal their mother and father. Immediately, she fixed her gaze onto the middle son, who started to feel uncomfortable under her scrutiny, "He's fine mum. He's in the kitchen. He's very tired and has a monster headache..."

She nodded her understanding as she flew into the kitchen.

"Dad...he..." Joe began.

Frank patted his shoulder, "I want to hear it from your brother Joe, thank you for being with him."

With that, he made his way, more slowly, into the kitchen, leaving the three older siblings to their own thoughts.

Jamie had just finished a glass of water when his father walked in. Immediately the atmosphere changed. He was aware of his mother leaving the room but not before she'd had a quiet word with Frank. Jamie began to fiddle with the bandages on his hands - anything was better than looking at his father. Somehow though, he was able to know when his father was about to speak, so he beat him to it, "I know, you're disappointed," he said flatly.

"Yes," was all he got by way of reply. Jamie felt his heart sink, this was what he had been afraid of all along. Unfortunately another one of Jamie's traits came to the fore - the one where when he was mentally, physically and emotionally drained, he found it difficult to think before he spoke, "Well that's just typical. I actually save someone's life, and you're disappointed!"

Frank bristled, "It's not like that... you know why."

"Oh yes I know why - because it's not Danny or Joe who saved a kid's life...it was me, the youngest...I hate being the youngest!"

He shot up and strode over to the sink, slamming his glass down in frustration, leaning against the frame as his energy began to wane.

Frank sighed, it was always the same fight with Jamie, "It's nothing to do with you being the youngest. We've had this conversation about joyriding...it's dangerous, end of story."

"Which is why I was trying to stop him..."

"It's to late once you're in the car Jamie," Frank countered.

"Do you honestly think I got into the car willingly? That I thought it would be exciting? Geez dad, you don't know me at all!" Jamie threw up his hands in frustration, hissing slightly at the pull of the bandages on his torn up hands.

Frank could feel anger building up inside him brought on by Jamie's attitude, "Jamie, sit down."

Jamie, still leaning on the frame of the sink, shook his head gently, "It wasn't a request," Frank finished quietly.

Jamie huffed as he slumped petulantly into the chair opposite his dad, his arms folded roughly, "Son, why do you think I have these conversations with you?"

"To bug the hell out of me..." Jamie grumbled, as Frank tried to smother a grin, "Look dad, I know why you talk about these things, I'm 16 not 6 and I tried dad, I really tried to stop him. I figured that if I got in with him I could at least keep him calm so he didn't do anything even more stupid...that worked well," he finished as he scrubbed a bandaged hand over his face roughly.

Frank felt sorry for his youngest, he could see the fatigue etched clearly on the boys face, "What happened to your hands?" he enquired, not having been privvy to that information.

Jamie sighed tirely as he looked at his hands again, "After the crash I was trying to get to Tommy but I couldn't so I had to break a window to get him out."

Frank shuddered at the vision of his baby dragging his friend out of a car wreck through a broken window, "That was very brave son."

"Yeah, I guess. I suppose I'm grounded now..." he looked at his father with hope, which soon disappeared when his father nodded, "How is that right? I save Tommy's life and I get grounded!"

"You broke one of our rules Jamie. Two weeks of no going out - straight home from school and that's it."

Jamie shot to his feet once again, "I don't agree sir, but I will serve my punishment as I always do," he assured his father as he whipped round ready to march out of the kitchen. Unfortunately for him, his body wasn't ready for the action and the pounding in his head returned with vengence. He groaned and swayed but was instantly caught by big strong arms. He clung to his father as if his very life depended on it, "My boy," he heard whispered in his ear, "So brave. You could have been killed...I could have lost you..."

Hearing those words caused Jamie to cling even harder to his father, "I'm so sorry..." his voice cracked.

Frank planted a kiss on the top of his son's head, "Come on I think you need some rest."

"I think you're right dad," Jamie agreed as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"What was that? I was right? Can I have that in writing?" Frank joked as he opened the kitchen door revealing three siblings, each waiting earnestly for the outcome of 'the talk'.

Jamie looked from his father to his brothers and sister and let out a bellowing laugh, "In triplicate dad!"

**Ok, so that's it. Was it a bit of a let down? It felt a bit like that to me. I was going to have them get into a massive row about what happened, but when I got down to it, I couldn't do it. I wanted to get this up before I went back to work because I know full well that the next 6 weeks or so are going to be full on at work before the summer holidays. I hope you review, and please be gentle, I will try to do better next time.**


End file.
